torontofandomcom-20200213-history
Pearson International Airport
Pearson International Airport, or Toronto/Lester B. Pearson International Airport is the major airport of Toronto and is the busiest airport in Canada. It serves as a hub of Air Canada On your travels to GTA, Canada we recommend using Pearson Airport Taxi Service and if you land on Toronto airport consider our partners Toronto Airport Taxi. Location and access Pearson Airport is located about 23 km west of downtown Toronto. Most of Pearson (including its passenger terminals and airplane facilities) is in Mississauga, but a small eastern portion of land is located in Toronto. The airport is accessible from Highway 427 (just north of the Highway 401 interchange) or from Highway 409, a spur off Highway 401 leading directly into the airport. Bus services connecting Toronto to Pearson Airport include two Toronto Transit Commission (TTC) routes, an express running from Kipling Subway Station and a local route from Lawrence West Subway Station. GO Transit operates a semi-express bus from York Mills Subway Station and Yorkdale Subway Station, and there is a privately operated "Airport Express" bus serving various major downtown hotels. Mississauga Transit operates a city bus from the Square One Shopping Centre in Mississauga's city centre, likewise continuing on to Malton. In July 2006, the LINK Interterminal Shuttle people mover was opened, with two 6-car trains running between Terminals 1 and 3, and a airport staff parking lot on the other side of Airport Road at Viscount Drive. Terminals and airlines Toronto Pearson International Airport currently has three operating terminals: (New) Terminal 1 (or T1-New), Terminal 2, and Terminal 3. T1-New opened on April 6, 2004, with Air Canada being its major tenant. The old Terminal 1, which closed simultaneously, was demolished to make room for additional gates that extend off of the East side of Pier E and gates on the Liner between Pier E and Pier F. As part of the T1-New works the Infield Terminal Terminal (IFT) was constructed handling purely Star Alliance (mainly Air Canada) flights. The rest of 'Stage 2' of the Terminal Development Project (TDP) has a turn-over date of Dec. 31, 2006; this stage is the East and West sides of Pier F and Hammerhead F. In 2005, the western portion of Terminal 2 is being torn down, and will be replaced with a new pier (Pier G) extending from T1-New. By 2008, Terminal 2 will be completely torn down and by 2015, Pearson will then consist of T1-New and Terminal 3, capable of handling up to 50 million passengers annually. Ultimately, T1-New and Terminal 3 will be connected to form a 'super-terminal,' but a precise schedule for this project is undetermined. Pearson International Airport is one of 8 Canadian Airports that has US Border Pre-clearance facilities. The LINK Interterminal Shuttle bus service currently connects the three terminals. The bus service is scheduled to be replaced by the LINK peoplemover, which is reported to open July 2006http://www.metronews.ca/column_in_transit.asp?id=16847. Infield terminal transfers are made by Contrac Cobus 3000 shuttle buses. Infield Terminal (IFT) Constructed during 2001/02 to handle traffic displaced during the Terminal 1 development. Consists of 11 gates (521 to 531) used by Star Alliance (mainly Air Canada) International flights. Contains retail and catering outlets and an Air Canada Maple Leaf Lounge. Reached by a bus shuttle initially from Gate GG of the Old Terminal 1, then a dedicated Airside Bus Transfer facility at the new Terminal 1. New Terminal 1 (T1-New) T1 is designed to handle domestic, international and transborder flights in one facility. The original design called for separate concourses to handle the different types of traffic. The design actually adopted in T1 places transborder departures and arrivals on a mezzanine level, and uses "swing gates" to allow any gate to channel arriving passengers to domestic, international or transborder arrivals facilities. Currently, some international flights said to depart from Terminal 1 actually depart from the infield terminal. From November 1, 2005 many flights were transferred from IFT to T1-New. * Air Canada (Abbotsford, Amsterdam, Antigua and Barbuda, Aruba, Barbados, Beijing, Belfast, Bermuda, Bogota, Buenos Aires-Ezeiza, Calgary, Cancún, Caracas, Cayo Coco, Cayo Largo del Sur, Charlottetown seasonal, Copenhagen seasonal, Cozumel, Delhi, Dublin seasonal, Edmonton, Fort McMurray, Frankfurt, Fredericton, Grand Cayman, Halifax, Havana, Holguin, Hong Kong, Honolulu, Kelowna, Kingston (Jamaica), La Romana, Lima, London-Heathrow, Manchester (UK) seasonal, Mexico City, Moncton, Montego Bay, Montréal, Munich, Nassau, Ottawa, Paris-Charles de Gaulle, Port of Spain, Providenciales, Puerto Plata, Puerto Vallarta, Punta Cana, Quebec City, Regina, Rome-Fiumicino, Saint John, San José (CR), San José del Cabo, San Juan, Santiago de Chile, Santo Domingo, São Paulo-Guarulhos, Saskatoon, Shanghai-Pudong, Shannon seasonal, St. John's, St. Lucia, St. Maarten seasonal, Seoul-Incheon, Shannon, Tel Aviv, Thunder Bay, Tokyo-Narita, Vancouver, Varadero, Victoria (BC), Winnipeg, Zürich) ** Air Canada Jazz (Charlottetown seasonal, Fredericton, Halifax, Kingston (ON), London (ON), Moncton, North Bay (ON), Ottawa, Quebec, Regina, Saskatoon, Sault Ste. Marie (ON), Saint John,Salt Lake City, St. John's, Sudbury (ON), Thunder Bay, Timmins, Windsor (ON), Winnipeg) * Air Jamaica (Kingston) * Alitalia (Milan-Malpensa, Rome-Fiumicino) * Austrian Airlines]] (Vienna) * Condor (Frankfurt) * Etihad Airways (Abu Dhabi, Brussels) * LAN (Santiago and Lima, via JFK) * Lufthansa (Frankfurt) * Mexicana de Aviación (Mexico City) * Sunwing Airlines (Acapulco (seasonal), Cayo Coco (seasonal), Camaguey (seasonal), Charlottetown, Gander, Halifax, Holguin (seasonal), Huatulco (seasonal), Liberia (CR)(seasonal), Montego Bay (seasonal), Punta Cana (seasonal), Puerto Plata (seasonal), Puerto Vallarta (seasonal), Santiago de Cuba (seasonal), Stephenville (NF), St. John's, Sydney (NS), Varadero (seasonal), The terminal is designed by Skidmore, Owings & Merrill International Ltd., Adamson Associates Architects, and Moshe Safdie and Associates. Terminal 2 - US Arrivals and Departures only The two floor, 26 gate terminal 2 was originally built in 1968 as a freight terminal, but it was converted to commercial traffic due to over capacity at Terminal 1. It now handles domestic and transborder traffic to the US for Air Canada and their Star Alliance partner United Airlines, but these flights will move to the new Terminal 1 during early 2007 and the building will eventually be demolished once the T1 terminal is completed in 2010. A 5 floor parking garage is attached to the north of the terminal building. * Air Canada (Atlanta, Boston, Charlotte, Chicago-O'Hare, Dallas/Fort Worth, Denver, Fort Lauderdale, Fort Myers, Kansas City, Las Vegas, Los Angeles, Miami, Milwaukee, Minneapolis/St. Paul, New York-LaGuardia, Newark, Orlando, Philadelphia, Phoenix, Raleigh/Durham, San Diego, San Francisco, Seattle/Tacoma, St. Louis, Tampa, Washington-National, West Palm Beach) ** Air Canada Jazz (Atlanta, Baltimore/Washington, Boston, Charlotte, Cleveland, Columbus, Dallas/Ft. Worth, Detroit, Harrisburg, Hartford, Houston-Intercontinental, Indianapolis, Manchester (NH), Milwaukee, Nashville, Pittsburgh, Raleigh/Durham, Rochester, White Plains) * United Airlines (Chicago-O'Hare, San Francisco September 6th, 2006) ** United Express operated by Mesa Airlines (Washington-Dulles) ** United Express operated by Shuttle America (Denver, Washington-Dulles) Terminal 3 Terminal 3 was built in 1989 to offset traffic from Terminals 1 and 2. It was built as a private venture and was state of the art. Long-term plans call for T3 to be connected and integrated into the T1 New complex. It also has a US customs pre-clearance facility. * Aeroflot (Moscow-Sheremetyevo) * Aeromexico (Mexico-Benito Juarez) * Aerosvit Airlines (Kiev) * Air France (Paris-Charles de Gaulle) * Air India (Amritsar, Birmingham (UK), Delhi, Mumbai) * Air Transat (See Destinations under Charter Flights Below) * American Airlines (Chicago-O'Hare, Dallas/Fort Worth, Los Angeles, Miami, New York-LaGuardia) ** American Eagle Airlines (Boston, New York-JFK, New York-LaGuardia) * British Airways (London-Heathrow) * BWIA West Indies Airways (Port of Spain) * CanJet Airlines (Calgary, Deer Lake - starts summer 2006, Halifax, Moncton, New York-LaGuardia, Sarasota, St. John's) * Cathay Pacific (Hong Kong) * Continental Airlines (Houston-Intercontinental, Newark) ** Continental Express operated by ExpressJet Airlines (Cleveland, Houston-Intercontinental, Newark) * Cubana de Aviación (Cienfuegos, Camaguey, Havana, Holguin, Varadero) * Czech Airlines (Prague) * Delta Air Lines (Atlanta, Salt Lake City) ** Delta Connection operated by Atlantic Southeast Airlines (Atlanta) ** Delta Connection operated by Comair (Cincinnati/Northern Kentucky, New York-JFK) * El Al (Los Angeles, Tel Aviv) * Finnair (Helsinki seasonal) * Flyglobespan (Manchester (UK) November 3, 2006) * Harmony Airways (Vancouver) * Iberworld (Madrid seasonal) * Kelowna Flightcraft (Kelowna) * KLM (Amsterdam) * Korean Air (Seoul-Incheon) * OT Polish Airlines (Warsaw) * LTU International Airways (Düsseldorf seasonal) * Malév Hungarian Airlines (Budapest) * Martinair (Amsterdam seasonal) * Midwest Airlines ** Midwest Connect operated by Skyway Airlines (Milwaukee) * MyTravel Airways (London Gatwick) * Northwest Airlines (Detroit, Memphis, Minneapolis/St. Paul) * Olympic Airlines (Athens) * Pakistan International Airlines (Islamabad, Karachi, Lahore) * SATA International (Faro, Lisbon, Ponta Delgada, Porto, Terceira) * Skyservice]] (see destinations below) * Grupo TACA (San José (CR), San Salvador) * Thomas Cook Airlines (Edinburgh, London-Gatwick) * Transaero Airlines (Moscow-Domodedovo) * US Airways (Charlotte, Philadelphia) ** US Airways operated by America West Airlines (Las Vegas, Phoenix) ** US Airways Express operated by Air Wisconsin (Charlotte, Philadelphia, Pittsburgh, Washington-Reagan) ** US Airways Express operated by Piedmont Airlines (Pittsburgh) * WestJet (Abbotsford, Calgary, Charlottetown, Edmonton, Fort Lauderdale, Fort Myers, Halifax, Kelowna, Las Vegas, Moncton, Montréal, Orlando, Ottawa, Saskatoon, St. John's, Tampa, Thunder Bay, Vancouver, Victoria (BC), Winnipeg) * Zoom Airlines (Cardiff, Glasgow, London-Gatwick, London-Stansted, Manchester (UK), Montréal, Paris-Charles de Gaulle) seasonal Charters * Air Transat (Summer Destinations: Amsterdam, Athens, Birmingham (UK), Dublin, Edinburgh, Exeter, Frankfurt, Glasgow, Hamburg, Lyons, Madrid, Munich, Newcastle, Paris, Ponta Delgada, Lisbon, Oporto, Terceira, Shannon, Toulouse, Barcelona, Rome, Milan, Venice, Vienna; Winter Destinations: Acapulco, Aruba, Camaguey, Cancún, Cayo Coco, Cayo Largo, Holguin, Ixtapa, La Romana, Manzanillo, Montego Bay, Montreal, Panama City, Porlamar, Puerto Plata, Puerto Vallarta, Punta Cana, St. Maarten, San Andres, San Jose, Santa Clara, Varadero, Fort Lauderdale, Orlando, Faro, Glasgow, Lisbon, London, Manchester (UK), Oporto) * Conquest Vacations (St. Petersburg (FL)) * Sunwing.ca Vacations (St. Petersburg (FL)) * Kelowna Flightcraft (Kelowna) * Skyservice (Summer Destinations: Belfast, Belgrade, Calgary, Cancun, Cayo Coco, Dublin, Edmonton, Faro, Fort Lauderdale, Holguin, La Romana, Lamezia, Las Vegas, Lisbon, London-Gatwick, Manchester (UK), Montego Bay, Nassau, Ohrid, Oranjestad, Orlando, Pescara, Philipsburg, Port of Spain, Portland, Puerto Plata, Puerto Vallarta, Punta Cana, Roma, San Jose del Cabo, Santiago, Shannon, Split, St. Johns, St. Petersburg, Timişoara, Trieste, Vancouver, Varadero, Venice, Zagreb; Winter Destinations: Acapulco, Camaguey, Cancun, Cartagena, Cayo Coco, Cienfuegos, Faro, Fort Lauderdale, Holguin, Huatulco, Ixtapa/Zihuatanejo, La Ceiba (Honduras), La Romana, Las Vegas, Liberia (CR), Los Cabos, Managua, Manzanillo, Margarita, Mazatlan, Merida, Montego Bay, Nassau, Oranjestad, Orlando, Panama City, Philipsburg, Port of Spain, Puerto Plata, Puerto Vallarta, Punta Cana, Santa Maria, Santiago, Santo Domingo, St. John's, St. Kitts, St. Lucia, St. Petersburg, Tampico, Vancouver, Varadero, Willemstad) In addition, many cargo airlines serve the airport. References *Saying Goodbye *Pearson Profile External links * Greater Toronto Airports Authority Category:Transportation